Yugioh 5ds: New Signers,old enemies
by Krystal Cena
Summary: The title says it all, the Old signers try to help the new signers with the Old enemies and other unknown enemies
1. Old friend new enemy

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds: New heroes... Old foes

: hey guys i'm new to this thing and don't judge me

jewel:hey we need a move on

:fine,i don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds only my seelf-invented characters enjoy!

Chapter 1- Old friend, new enemy

Garage

Yusei Fudo was working on his runner for schematics when he heard someone say, "Daddy!". He turned around and saw his daughter, Angelina Sophia Fudo Hogan. "Hey, sweetheart, where's your mom?" Yusei asked. "She's talking to Uncle Crow and Uncle Jack is here" Angelina replied. She had her father's hair color and eyes , except the hairstyle. He got up and went inside the house."JACK! CROW!" a woman yelled and Yusei just smiles at the scene. Jack and Crow getting their ears really red by Yusei's wife's grip, Jewel. "I'm sorry" Crow said, while yelping." I'm not going to say sorry" Jack said and Jewel pulled his ear harder. He yelped and yelled, "Sorry! OK, Anna said, 'Do you want to build a snowman'". She let's go of her grip and Crow and Jack rubbed their ears. Yusei went where Jewel was standing and kissed her."Not in front of me" Angelina said, covering her eyes.

"ANGIE!" Jack yelled across the kitchen, fuming with flames. "What?" Angie asked and he facepalms. "You ate my cup of ramen" Jack said, frustrated. "That was dad" she replied and ran toward his room, laughing maniacly. Jewel laughed and pat Jack's shoulder. "You're not going to do nothing?" Jack asked. "She's 13, let her be" Jewel replied. All of the sudden, Jewel's back started to burn and Jack's arm too. "What's going on?" Crow asked. " I don't know" Jack replied and Yusei came, noticing his wife half-collapsing. "Jewel!" Yusei said and went over to try to support her. "Dad, your arm" Angie said , pointing at the signer's arm. "Yusei, why now?" Jewel asked and Yusei just stares as his old dragon head mark appeared. "What's that?" Angie asked and Crow and Jack's old marks appeared too. Jewel turn to see her back with the Crimson Dragon on it again. "You're the Signers, my teachers talk about a lot" Angie said and smiled.

School- Monday

Angie was with her friends talking when some people with hoods and cloaks were standing in front of them. "Who are you guys?" a boy said. " Jaden, calm down" Angie said. " We came here to get Angelina Fudo" A woman said and took her hood off. People gasped in horror. "No way, wasn't she a Signer?" Jaden asked and Angie nodded. " Wanna duel?" the woman asked, activating her duel disk. Angie activated her duel disk and they both yelled "Duel!"

Angie's LP:4000 ?'s LP:4000

"I start, dear Angelina, draw!" the woman said and drew a card. "I summon Blue Rose Dragon in attack mode" She said and a dragon, similar to the Black Rose Dragon appeared.

Blue Rose Dragon: Lvl 4 Atk 1600 Def 1200

" I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn" the woman said. "I don't know what happened to you Akiza Izinski but, you're not a Dark Signer" Angie said and drew a card. "I summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode" Angie said.

Alexandrite dragon: Lvl4 Atk 2000 Def 100

"Now Alexandrite, attack Blue Rose Dragon with your fierce bite" Angie said and the dragon bit Blue Rose in half.

Aki's LP:400

"I end my turn by putting 2 cards facedown" Angie said. Everybody cheered but, Aki started laughing. "What's so funny?" Jaden asked. " Angie, you know that I activated Plant Restorer" Aki said and her life points return to 4000. Angie gritted her teeth. Aki drew a card and said, " You know your parents were hurt during these types of duels". Angie just stared at her with no emotion. 'What does he mean by that? Unless, I'm in a shadow duel!' Angie thought. "I activate Foolish Burial" Aki said. "Now I activate Blue Rose's ability, since it was destroyed in battle I can summon Black Rose Dragon so, come forth, Black Rose Dragon in attack mode" Aki said and heard someone say, "Aki!". She turned around and saw the woman she hated the most, Jewel.

Black Rose Dragon: Lvl 7 Atk 2400 Def 1800

"Now Black Rose, use Vine Whip attack to destroy Alexandrite" Aki said and the dragon's vine went and destroyed Alexandrite. Angie screamed and had scratches. Yusei came and saw his daughter getting hurt by Aki. "AKI! Stop this madness!" Yusei yelled and Aki just laughed.

Angie's LP:400

Angie got up and her eyes turned grey and she grinned. Aki gasped and everybody started whispering. 'Could it be that Angie is a Crimson Dragon bearer?' Yusei thought.

Angie's LP: 400 Aki's LP:4000

Aki gasped at Angie's eyes turning grey and Angie just smiled. "Angie" Yusei utterred and the rest of the Team 5ds members were there to see Angie duel. "What's going on?" Leo asked. Nobody answered."My turn, Draw!" Angie said and drew her card. "I tribute my Breaker The Magical Warrior, Gragonith,Lightsworn Dragon, and Honest to summon my very own soul" Angie said and her eyes turned from grey to light blue. "I summon Ice Dragon in attack mode" Angie said and a dragon, white on top and grey on the bottom and the left eye was an electric blue and the other eye was a light blue. Everybody gasped and awed at the beauty of the dragon. "It's beautiful!" Jack said and Crow nodded. Jewel just laughs at Jack's soft side

Ice Dragon : Lvl 8 Atk 3800 Def 2600

"Now I activate my spell card, mage Power which Ice Dragon will gain 500 Atk and defense points" Angie said

Ice Dragon: Atk 4300 Def 3100

"Now use Ice Blast to destroy Black Rose Dragon" Angie said and a ball of ice appeared on the dragon's mouthand Black Rose got frozen and then got broken into pieces.

Aki's LP:200

"I end my turn" Angie said and Aki gritted her teeth. "Nice one,Angie but,you're just a begginer at these shadow duels,draw" Aki said, drawing a card. "I'm not no begginer, my father told me everything what a shadow duel is and the Dark Signers trying to take my mother away from him" Angie said, tightneing her fist. "I guess I end my turn" Aki said and Angie smiled. "My turn,draw!" Angie said, drawing her card. "Ice dragon, end this duel with Icy Tail" Angie said and the dragon's tail turned into ice and went over Aki. "I activate my facedown, Magic Cylinder, I target your dragon and negate it's attack and you get the amount of its Atk points"Aki said and Angie's eyes widened. The dragon's attack turned around and went over Angie. When all of the sudden, A roar was heard and the Crimson Dragon appeared, saving Angelina from the blast. The dragon went toward Aki and blasted her with a fire ball, ending the duel. Angie's eyes returned to normal and she fell. "Angelina!" Yusei said and ran toward Angie. Jewel tried to but, her back started to burn and she kneeled down. Jack,Leo,Luna,and Crow went to help her.

Yusei picked Angie up and went to Jewel. "Crow, take Jewel home,the rest of you, come home to discuss about this" Yusei said and everybody nodded.

Yusei and Jewel's house

When Jewel opened the door, Yusei went to Angie's room and put her on her bed. "Good night" Yusei whispered and kissed Angie on the forehead. He got ou and went to the living room. "Well,can somebody explain me why Aki was a Dark Signer?" Jack asked and Jewel facepalms."We can't you idiot" Jewel said and sat down on a chair. "What worries me the worst is Angie's eyes" Luna said and everybody turned to face her. "What do you mean?" Crow asked. " I mean is that is not usual for a person's eyes to change eye color like that" Luna replied. " That was kinda odd" Crow said and Jewel got up from her chair and went towards her room. 'I hope Angie is not a Signer or a Crimson Dragon Bearer' Jewel thought.

Angelina's POV

All I could remember was that I was about to lose my lifepoints and the Crimson Dragon came and protect me and I blacked out. I felt a burn on my back when I was falling but, I think my family and friends didn't notice. I better talk about it to my parents,they know what it means, but for now I better get some rest.

Third person POV

Jewel came back from her room and sat down at her chair and said, "We better track her down before she does something crazy". "Ok but one problem, birdbrain, we don't know where Aki is" Jack said and Crow punches him. "First of all, don't call my sister 'birdbrain', second of all, Jewel has the power to feel people's souls and talk to monsters like Luna" Crow said and Jack tried to punch Crow but, Jewel was about to pinch him in the ear and decided not to do that. "Mom,Dad" a voice said and everybody turned around to see Angie standing in front of the living room. "You're supposed to be in bed,resting" Yusei said and Angie sat down next to Crow. "I know,Dad but, when the Crimson Dargon came and I was collapsing, I felt a burn on my back, does that mean I'm a Signer?" Angie asked. "Yusei,that happened the same thing to me" Jewel said and Yusei's eyes widened. "You are a Crimson Dragon bearer" Crow said. "What is that?" Angie asked. "The person who has that mark of the Crimson Dragon helps the other Signers to protect the world from Dark Signers" Luna replied. "It's a big job, Angie, I helped Yusei and the others but, some of the duels took a toll on me when I dueled or them dueled the Dark Signers" Jewel later said. Angie nodded and Yusei,Jack,Crow,Leo,and Luna's arms glowed crimson red. Jewel's eyes turned red and Angie's eyes turned grey. 'The Crimson Dragon is calling us but,we don't have the other Signers' Jewel thought and they returned to normal. "I know where the new Signers are" Jewel said and they nodded. Angie said, "Alright, we better be moving before Aki and her friends can strike again" and everybody got up and went outside to get their Duel Runners.


	2. Finding Akiza

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds: new signers old enemies

Chapter 2- finding Akiza

Old Ener-D reactor disaster area

Roman Goodwin slammed his fists on 's old desk where he used to check the problems after Zero Reverse. "How could you failed such a simple task,Akiza?" Roman asked while Aki bowing down. "I'm sorry,sir but, Angelina was helped by the Crimson Dragon" Aki replied. "He's picking new Signers and he already has his Crimson Dragon beareer, now he needs are the 5 Signers" Roman said and turned to face Akiza. "Find the old Signers along with your new friends,defeat them, and that will destroy Angie and the other Signers dearly" Roman said and chuckled. "As you wish,Master Roman" Aki said,nodding and left to gather her rfriends for the war.

Jewel's Duel Runner

Jewel and Angie were riding in the Satellite sector and trying to find Aki's hideout. "Mom,why are we here?" Angie asked through the intercom of her helmet. "Last time the Dark Signers and us were dueling, it was in different places in Satellite and they might do it again" Jewel replied. "Didn't you fell when Dad defeated Roman through the old Ener-D reactor?" Angie asked and Jewel sighed. "Yeah" Jewel said. "Jewel,get Angie to safety to Martha's house and one more thing, we just found the first Signer" Leo's voice said through the intercom. "Alright, but where is the first Signer?" Jewel said. "Meet us at Jack's mansion" Leo asked. Jewel nodded and sped up to take Angie to her old foster mother.

Martha's orphanage

When Jewel came to a halt, Angie took her helmet off and got off her mother's runner. Jewel did the same thing and went over the house's door. She knocked on the door and a woman in her mid-40s opened the door and smiled. "Welcome back, my sweet Jewel" the woman said and hugged Jewel. "Thanks, Mamma Martha, hey can you do me a favor, can you watch my daughter,Angelina" Jewel said and Angelina came to her mother's side. Martha gasped and asked,"Who is your dad?". "Yusei Fudo" Angie replied and Martha laughed and squeezed Angie's cheeks. "She's so cute, alright I'll take care of her and be careful" Martha said and Jewel smiled. "See you later, if anything happens and your back burns just call your dad or me alright?" Jewel said and Angie nodded. Jewel went to her runner,puts her helmet on,gets in her runner,ignites the engine,and speds off the streets. "Nice place" Angie said after entering the house. "Thank you, Angelina" Martha said. "Please, call me 'Angie' or 'Angel' " Angie replied and Martha nodded. "So, you raised Mom and Dad?" Angie asked taking a seat on the kitchen. "Yes and also Crow and Jack" Martha replied and gave Angie a picture of her mom,dad,and uncles as kids and then teenagers. "I raised as if they were my own kids" Martha said and added, "Your mom and dad used to hang out a lot when they were growing up and Jewel confessed me at age 13 that she loved Yusei". "That explains everything" Angie mumbled and kept staring at the picture. "Yuse confessed me when he was 17 that he loved Aki but, he wanted Jewel more than a friend, if you know what I mean" Martha said and Angie smiled.

Jack's mansion

Jewel came and saw Leo and Luna sighing and Yusei trying to hold the laughs. "What happened?" Jewel asked, seeing her brother on the floor. " Alexis was sitting at the couch and Crow tried to see her mark of the wings and Jack yelled, 'You idiot, get your hands off of my daughter!' and punched Crow on the face" Leo replied and started laughing. Jack came with Alexis, who look exactly like Jack, only more feminine. "Jack,next time you better tell me or I would pull your ear,you got it" Jewel said and Jack scoweled. "Alexis, can I see your arms?" Jewel asked, politely and sweetly. Alexis nodded and pulls up her sleeves and showed her arms to her aunt. Jewel noticed that Alexis's left arm has the wings of the Crimson Dragon, like Jack's wings. " Alexis,can you come with us please? Your father will explain later" Jewel said and Alexis nodded. "What about Crow?" Yusei asked, hugging Jewel. " I don't know, you take him or I tell Carly" Jewel suggested. " Call Carly" Yusei said and Jewel started to dial. After talking to Carly, she hang up and said, "Carly said that to leave Crow here and wait for an update". Everybody and left with Crow still on the floor. On the way, Carly waved and kissed Jack on the cheek and went inside the house to take care of Crow.

4 hours later

The gang Searched and realised that the Signers were mostly their own kid except 1. "Jaden, you'r the last and 5th Signer, you bear the heart of the Crimson Dragon" Luna said. Jaden nodded and said, " I know, my mother told me about it". "Who's your mother?" Jack asked and saw Mina appear. Everybody gasped and she smiled. "How you guys are doing?" Mina asked and everybody said "Good". " Hate to cut to our talk but, we need to talk to them about the Crimson Dragon" Yusei said and MIna nodded. "You'll be fine,Jaden" Mina said and they left with Jaden following.

Martha's house

Every single Signer was at Martha's house,sharing stories about their parents as kids. " What about uncle Yusei and Aunt Jewel,they never got into trouble?" Sophie asked. " No, they were little angels" Martha replied. "Dad said that they would do something mean and say they didn't do it" Robin said. A bang came from the door and everybody jumped. "YOU IDIOT! YOU SCARED THE KIDS!" they heard Jewel yell and a yelp was heard. "Sorry, I'm sorry!" they heard Jack say. "Jack" Martha mumbled and went to open the door. "Come in" Martha said and their parents came in. "Angie" Yusei said and hugged her. "Robin,my boy!" Crow said and fist-bumbed his kid. Alexis kissed Jack on the cheek. Luna hugged Sophia. Leo hugged his niece. "Grandma Martha told a lot about you guys as kids" Alexis said. "Really? Jack, remember when you and Crow were explorers and fell on the fort?" Jewel said and everybody laughed. Jack gave a death glare to Jewel and she returned the glare. "Ok, what now?" Luna asked. "We wait" Jewel and Yusei said at the same time and they waited for Aki.


	3. The kidnapping

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds: new signers old enemies

Chapter 3-

Martha's house

The 5ds gang were waiting at their houses to get a call from Yusei or Jewel. The children went to sleep at Martha's house,except Angie. A knock came at the door and Martha went to get it. Angie heard Martha say, "Who are you?" . Akiza came running and smiled. "What do you want?" Angie said, standing up and preparing to activate her duel disk. Aki didn't respond and walk towards Angie. Angie took steps backwards and then ran upstairs. Aki followed and Martha interfered. "You're not touching that child" Martha said and Aki smiled. "I won't" Aki said and they heard screaming. Martha went upstairs to see Angie getting tied and duct-taped, Angie was also hurt with bruises and a black eye. She ran and tried to hit the man but, got shoved and hits her head in the wall. Angie screamed and her eyes turned grey. She stood up and kicked the man with force. Her eyes returned to normal and went over Martha. Alexis,Jaden,Sophia,Robin,and Elise opened their doors and ran towards Martha and Angie. Robin broke Angie free and ran towards downstairs. Aki was gone! 'She will pay' Angie thought and went towards the phone to call her dad.

Yusei's POV

I was with my wife,Jewel,at our house, waiting for Aki to stike again. Suddenly, my phone rang and I picked it up. "to where I Hey, Martha" I said since it was Martha's phone number. "Dad! It's me Angie" my daughter said. Jewel came in the living room and sat next to me. "Angie! What happened?" I asked. " Akiza came and tried to kidnapped me and Grandma Martha got hurt so di I" Angie replied and my eyes widened. "We'll be there" I said and hang up. "What happened?" Jewel asked, worry on her tone. "Call the others, Angie and Martha got hurt" I replied and Jewel and myself went to our Duel Runners to go to Martha's house

Third person POV

Martha's house

Martha woke up and bandaged her head and Angie's injuries. "All done" MArtha said after wrapping Angie's elbow. "Thanks" Angie said and they all heard Duel Runners coming to a halt. Angie got up and ran towards the door. Angie opoened the door and the 5ds gang came in. Yusei,Jack,Crow,and Jewel ran towards Martha and asked multiple questions. "I'm fine" Martha said and hugged the 4 of them. "Angelina! Thank God you're safe!" Yusei said, coming towards his daughter and hugged her tightly. Jewel went over Yusei and hugged her daughter as well. "Did you change your brown hair?" Angie asked. Jewel smiled, tying her black with white highlights hair in a high pony tail. Angie winced in pain and Angie saw she had a fresh cut. Martha noticed it and went to bandage it. "Thank you so much" Yusei said. "Why Aki would come here and kidnapped Angie?" Crow asked. "I don't know, there's too many unanswered questions" Yusei replied. "We better stay here" Jewel suggetsed and everybody nodded. "We need to keep an eye on each other right?" Elise said. "Yeah, just in case" Robin said. They all nodded and went to sleep.

Next Day

Kitchen

Everybody woke up,except Jewel and Martha is starting to be worried. "Yusei, where's Jewel?" Martha said and Yusei looks at her weird. "I thought she came down" Yusei replied. "Now that you'r talking about it, I haven't seen her since we last were awake and I'm starting to worry about it" Jack said, drinking his coffee. "What if Aki did that 'kidnapping' to lure Jewel and kidnapped her" Jaden suggested and everybody faced him. "But if that's the case, then why?" Alexis asked. Nobody answered. Angie slammed her fist on the table. "I knew it, she tried to make me bait because she knows that my safety is mom's weakness!" Angie said, frustrated at herself. "Don't blame yourself" Luna said and Yusei left the room. "What's wrong with him?" Leo asked and then realized. " We better find her" Jack said and everybody nodded. Martha waved goodbye after the gang and the kids got their helmets on and drove off in their runners. Jewel's runner was riden by Angie, even though she looks small driving it. Yusei lead the way,gritting his teeth. 'Don't you worry,Jewel, I'll find you, that's a promise' Yusei said and sped even faster.

Dark Signers hide-out

Jewel was in a box-like chamber with the reactor's light. Akiza came and just laughs. "You look beatened, oh wait you are" Aki said,smiling. "I may have a few bruises but, that don't stops me to soon beat you up for what you did to my daughter" Jewel said hitting the glass. Roman came and smiled. "I see you guy s are bonding well" Roman said and Jewel just stares at him, anger in her expression. "Soon Yusei would come here and rescue you and we got him in our trap" ROman said and Jewel punched the glass again. "You're fiesty today, good " Roman said and both of the Dark Signers left. Jewel sat down and closed her eyes. 'Yusei, please be careful' she thought.

Jewel's Duel Runner

Angie looked every designated part to where her mother might be captive. "You'r mom is fine" A voice said and Angie stopped the runner. "Who said that?" Angie mumbled. "Me" the voice said and it was Ice Dragon in pikachu-size on her shoulder. Angie just stares at the dragon. "Who are you?" Angie asked. "Simple, Ice Dragon" Ice Dragon said. "Ok, I don't know how dad and the others would react to this.

5 minutes later-Martha's house

"Let me guess, she appeared out of nowhere?" Jack asked and Angie nodded. The rest of the gang and Martha were staring at the dragon. "What are they staring at me?" Ice Drangon whispered. Angie gave 'Isn't it obvious' look. "Ok, you know where Jewel is?" Crow asked and Ice Dragon nodded. "She's at the old Ener-D reactor place wher your father worked,Yusei" Ice Dragon replied. "Again?" Alexis asked and the dragon nodded. "You guys better hurry before she gets turned against you" Ice Dragon said and the former Signer were headed towards the door. "Where do you think you guys are going?" Angie asked. "To save Jewel" Crow replied and closed the door. "I have a bad feeling about this" Ice Dragon said and Angie has a determined face. 'Good luck, Signers' Angie thought.


	4. A day the Signers never saw coming

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds: new signers old enemies

Chapter 4-

Od Ener-d reactor- Jewel's chamber

Jewel was sitting at her chamber when she heard commotion. "What's going on?" she aked to her guard. "None of your bussiness,bitch" the guard replied and got punched by Yusei. "Nobody calls my wife a 'bitch'" Yusei said and smiled at seeing Jewel not turned into a dark Signer. "Yusei!" Jewel said and smiled. Yusei unlocked the door and they kissed. "Who told you I was here?" Jewel asked while they started running for the exit. "You might seem I'm going crazy but, Ice Dragon told us" Yusei replied. Jewel nodded and they continued running. All of the sudden, Roman blocked the exit. "How wonderful to see you again,Yusei" Roman said, chuckling. Aki came next to Roman. "Nice to see you again, Yusei and Jewel" Aki said and Jewel gritted her teeth. " What do you want?" Yusei asked . "Simple: You joining our side" Roman replied. " Well, I refuse the offer" Yusei said, gritting his teeth. "I knew you would say that, Aki do what we planned" Roman said and Aki smiled. She activated her duel disk and Black Rose Dragon appeared and its vines trapped Jewel and raised her. Another cloaked Dark Signer gave Roman a computer and showed Angelina and the other Signers fighting and getting hurt. Angie was getting scratched and bittened. "I knew you were a family and friend guy, they would keep getting hurt until you join our team" Roman said and Aki smiled and said, "Black Rose Dragon, squeeze her until her last breath". Jewel started screaming like she was being torn apart when Black Rose Dragon started squeezing her with its spiky vines. Yusei's eyes widened at the scene. "Leave my daughter and wife out of this" Yusei said, fury in his tone. "Until you accept" Roman said, grining.

Marha's house

Angie was watching the window and listening to the song '7/11' by Beyonce when she saw unknown runners parking in the front. "Martha! Get the others, we may have a battle in our hands" Angie said and Martha nodded. 'I better get a head-start' Angie thought and activated her disk and went outside. The others followed Angie and activated their duel disks. "I summon Ice Dragon!" Angie said and Ice Dragon appeared. "Red Dragon Archfiend,come forth!" Alexis yelled and Red Dragon Archfiend appeared and roared. "Ancient Fairy Dragon, come and help us defeat them!" Sophia said and Luna's dragon appeared. "I summon Elemental Hero Neos Dragon!" Jaden said and Neos appeared. "Black-Winged Dragon come and show these punks how you are made of" Robin said and Crow's most prized dragon appeared. " I summon Life-Stream Dragon" Elise said and Leo's dragon appeared. "The Signers's dragons" One of the men said, in shocked but then smiled. "Now we attack with One- Hundred Eyed Dragon" the other hooded man said. The dragon appeared and it's mouth starting forming a purple ball and shot at Ice Dragon. "Use Ice Cosmic Flare to dodge it" Angie said and like Stardust's Cosmic Flare, but with ice attacked One-Hundred Eyed Dragon. An explosion burst and the Signers fell due to its force. "This is worse than 'Nyan cat' and 'Hello Kitty' together" Jaden said, trying to get up. The new Signers tried to destroy the darker versions of their dragons but, they were not strong enough. Angie was the most damaged, getting bitten and scratched. Jaden and Alexis couldn't fight anymore and Martha went to help them and had a few close calls. Suddenly, Angelina's left eye turn crimson red and electric blue on her right eye. "Ice Dragon use Icy Speed Attack to destroy all those monsters" Angie said and Ice Dragon started flying rapidly like a runner and destroyed all the monsters. The Dark Signers were shocked and ran towards their runners and left. Ice Dragon roared before disappearing. The other dragons who were standing did the same thing. Angie's eyes returned to normal and fell on one knee. "Angie!" Sophia,Robin,and Elise yelled and went over Angie's aid. "Thanks" Angie said and winced in pain. "Come on, we better take you to Martha before you black out" Robin said and they went inside the house.

Back at the Dark Signers hideout

"Those IDIOTS! How could they lose by pathetic kids!" Roman yelled after seeing Angie defeat them with Icy Speed Attack. "Tell me about it" AKi said and Jewel was still screaming. "Yusei, you better decide and fast before Jewel gets killed" Aki saidcocky on her tone. Yusei turned and saw Jewel getting short out of breath. "Yusei" Jewel said and her eyes started closing. "ALRIGHT!" Yusei yelled and fell on his knees. "I'll join your team if, you let Jewel leave" he later said. Aki used a signal hand and Black Rose Dragon released Jewel and Yusei caught her from falling hard.

Exit

"Where the hell is Yusei and Jewel?" Crow asked and Yusei came out, carrying Jewel on his arms. Yusei came over Crow's runner and put Jewel on his runner. "Yusei, what happened?" Jack asked. "Aki tried to kill her and Roman tried to hurt Angie unless I joined them and I did" Yusei replied and everybody gasped. "Are yo CRAZY? Angie would be pissed and Jewel woul to when she wakes up!" Leo yelled and Crow was furious at this idea. "You're coming with us, you can't be turned into a Dark Signer" Crow said and Yusei shook his head. "Is better if I saty here" Yusei said and satrted walking toward Roman and Aki, who were waiting for him. "Yusei" Luna uttered. "Yusei!" Jack yelled. "YUSEI!" Crow yelled even luder. "YOU WILL REGRET IT WHEN JEWEL AND ANGELINA WOULD NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Jack yelled. Yusei turned and smiled one last time to them. The 5 remaining Signers were shocked at his decision and they went to Martha's house.

Back at Martha's house

Angie was laying in the couch,all bandaged up by Martha when suddenly, the door burst open and saw people running to Martha. "Where's Yusei?" Martha asked and Jack said, "That idiot bastard joined Roman and AKi". Angie got up and went over the former Signers. "What?!" Angie asked and Jack said, "You heard me, your dad is on the bad side". 'Why would he do that?' Angie thought and Ice Dragon appeared. " Yusei joined their team to protect his loved ones but, we have to save him, unfortunately, we have to wait unil Jewel and the Signers to recover since there was battle of the dragons " Ice Dragon replied. Everybody nodded and Crow took Jewel to the nursery room.


	5. The aftermath

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds: New signers,Old enemies

Chapter 5- Devastated

4 weeks later

Jaden and Alexis recovered really fast and Angie was healing better. Jewel didn't woke up and Crow is getting worried,also Jack. Yusei secretly comes to Martha's house. "Dad, when you are going to back-stabbed them?" Angie asked, hugging her dad like she was about to die. "Soon,sweetheart, don't you worry" Yusei replied, smiling sadly. Yusei lets go of Angie and faces Crow and Jack. "How's Jewel?" Yusei asks. "Same as before, that attack did do some damage" Jack said. Suddenly, Martha runs upstairs with a doctor and the 3 men followed them. Angie later followed. They went to where Jewel was sleeping and saw that Jewel was hyperventilating. "Please save Jewel" Martha said and the doctor started giving checking her Blood Pressure. "BP is 150/90 that's too high at her state" the doctor said and gives her an IV. Jewel's eyes suddenly open up slowly. Everybody sighed and hugged Jewel. "Hey" Jewel said and kissed Yusei for a long time.

5 minutes later

Jack, Crow, and Yusei informed Jewel about what happened 4 weeks ago. "Yusei, you better back-stabbed fast or else they would persuade you even more and you will hate us" Jewel said after hearing about Yusei's decision. "I will,tonight meet me at the old Ener-D reactor place" Yusei said and grabbed Jewel's hands. Jewel nodded and went to the living room. "I told you she would be pissed off about this" Jack said and started singing crazy stuff. Crow and Yusei went to the living room and gathered everyone for the plan.

Dark Signers hideout

Roman was waiting impatiently for Yusei. "Where is Yusei?" Roman asked. "Probably doing errands" Aki suggested and Roman gave her a glare. "At this hour?" Roman asked and she shrugged. Yusei came and grabbed a drink from the fridge. "Where were you?" Aki asked. "Somewhere" Yusei replied and Aki tapped her shoes. "Want a full explanation?" Yusei asked and she nodded. Yusei sighed and said, "I was fixing stuff and got late on schedule, happy?". AKi just scoweled and leaves the room.

Front of the hideout

The 5 Signers, long with their kids and Jaden were waiting for their signal. Akiza came outside and noticed Angie in front of her. "How did you get here?" Aki asked and Angie activates her disk. "Ready for a rematch?" Angie asked and Aki smiles. "Duel!" they both yelled.

Angie's LP: 4000 Aki's LP: 4000

"I start, draw!" Angie said and drew her card. " I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode" Angie said. While the monster was appearing, the others were starting to run and find Yusei and Roman.

Skilled Dark Magician: Lvl 4 Atk 1900 Def 1700

Roman and Yusei confrontation

Yusei was getting ready to activate his duel disk when the others came. "Where's Angie?" Yusei asked. "She's dueling Aki, just like we planned" Luna replied. Roman's eyes widened. "You betrayed us?" Roman asked and Yusei smiles. "Yusei!" Jewel said Yusei turns to see Jewel preparing herself to duel. "What are you doing?" Yusei asked and Jewel walked to him. "I will duel Roman, you dueled once for me, now I need to return the favor" Jewel said and kissed Yusei on the cheek. She faced Roman and activated her disk. "You ready to lose?" Roman asked and activated his disk. "I don't plan on losing" Jewel said. They yelled,"Duel!"

Jewel's LP: 4000 Roman's LP:4000

"I start, draw!" Roman said, drawing a card. "I set a card facedown and end my turn" he later said. 'What is he planning to do' Jewel thought and said, "It's my turn, draw!". "I summon Mei-Kou, Master of Barriers in attack mode" Jewel said.

Mei-Kou, Master of Barriers : Lvl 4 Atk 1700 Def 600

"Now Mei-Kou, attack him directly!" Jewel yelled and Roman started laughing. "I activate Magical Cylinder to nagate your attack and you will get the damage instead of me" Roman said and Mei-Kou changed direction and went directly to Jewel. Jewel screamed.

Jewel's LP: 2300

"Oh no , if he summons a stronger monster then,"Luna said. "Then Jewel will lose the duel" Crow finished. 

Angie and Aki's duel

"I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn" Angie said after summoning Skilled Dark Magician. "My turn,draw!" Aki said,drawing a card. "I summon Gigaplant in attack mode" Aki said.

Gigaplant: Lvl 4 Atk 1800 Def 1700

"Now, Gigaplant, use your vines to destroy her Skilled Dark Magician" Aki said and the vines squeezed the magician into pieces. Angie gritted her teeth and covered for the pieces of triangles of her monster

Angie's LP: 2200

"I end my turn" Aki said. "Then it's my turn, draw!" Angie said and drew a card. 'If I don't summon Ice Dragon real fast, I'm gonn be french toast for Aki' Angie thought. "I activate my spell card, Enemy Controller" Angie said and added, "I'll use one of it's effects, I tribute my Mythical Beast Cerberus to target your Gigaplant and control it". Gigaplant came to Angie's side and smiled. "Now attack her directly with your thorns" Angie said and the thorns of Gigaplant went towards Aki, giving her scratches.

Aki's LP:2200

"Now were even" Angie said.

Jewel and Roman's duel

"I set 2 cards facedown" Jewel said and set 2 cards. "I draw" Roman said and smiled. "I summon my Dark Stardust Dragon in attack mode by paying 1000 life points" Roman said.

Roman's LP:3000

"Now my Stardust Dragon, show your true power of the Dark Signers" Roman said and a darker version of Stardust Dragon appeared.

Dark Stardust Dragon : Lvl 8 Atk 3200 Def 2400

"I end my turn" Roman said and Jewel gritted her teeth. "It's my turn,draw!" Jewel said and drew a card. She noticed Stardust Dragon's effect are different. "I tribute my Blackwing- Zephyros The Elite to summon Stardust Dragon" she said and Stardust Dragon appeared

Stardust Dragon : Lvl 8 Atk 3200 Def 2400

"Now I activate mage power, Stardust Dragon gains 500 attack and defense points" Jewel said, smiling.

Stardust Dragon: Atk 3700 Def 2900

"Use Cosmic Flare to end this duel" Jewel said and Stardust Dragon attacked his evil twin.

Roman's LP: 0

"It's not over yet, Angie is still dueling" Romans said and blacked out. Jewel just stares at him and then walked to her friends who were cheering. "Nice job" Yusei said and hugged Jewel.

Angie and Aki's duel- 15 minutes later

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Angie directly" Aki said after destroying Ice Dragon with a card effect. Angie braced for cover and got scractched and bruised all over since Aki took her power restrainer off.

Angie's LP:0

Angelina struggled to get up and Aki went to her side and kicked Angie in the gut. Jewel came out and saw this and ran towards Aki, taking her metal weapon fans out of her pocket. Jewel opened them and her cobalt eyes were seeing red and tried to strike Aki but, Aki dodged it. "Seems you came back from your sleep" AKi said and Jewel jumped and striked giving Aki a cut on her right arm. "I practiced Ninjutsu when I was in New York City" Jewel said and Aki ran. "Angie" Jewel said after putting th efans on her sweater pocket. "Mom" Angie said and got up with help from her mother. The rest of the gang came over and went to Luna's house.


	6. Attack on the Signers part 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds: New Signers... Old Enemies

Chapter 6- Attack at the Signers part 1

Luna's house- The tops

The new Signers slept when they got to the Tops and the former Signers were discussing another plan to destroy Aki and Roman but, they need time. "But one problem, Aki would hurt or kill one of us" Jack said after talking to kidnap Aki or challenge her into a duel. "One of us has to take that risk" Yusei said, closing his eyes, remembering the days he has risked his own life to save others. Jewel remembered when she summoned the Crimson Dragon and lost her life once. "Everybody here sacrificed their own life except our kids, they're too young to understand that" Crow said and there was silence for 4 minutes. "So, that's our plan: one of us has to risk their own life to fight Aki or Roman to save our kids and the people of Neo Domino and Satellite" Jewel said and they nodded. The former Signers looked at each other, sadly, as if they were going to see them one last time. Yusei's eyes started to water after thinking if Jewel or Jack or Crow sacrificed their own lives to save Neo Domino and Satellite. Jewel hugged Yusei and started to cry. Nobody never saw Yusei cry, at least not in their prescence. They all group hugged and tears ran down in their cheeks.

5 months later

Satellite sector - Martha's house sector

Jewel and the former Signers, along with Kalin, who decided to join their fight, were getting ready to fight maybe one last time. Angie and her friends were watching as their parents were getting ready to give orders. "Alright, guys, maybe one of us would never come back, but we need you guys to be strong and fight every duelist and Dark Signer who comes here" Crow said and the new Signers nodded. They all hugged their kids and then their fiances or wives and husband for maybe one last time. "Be careful, Jack,Crow,Yusei,and Jewel " Martha said and added, "If one of you don't come back, I just want to let you know that I love you so much and you will always be in my heart". Jewel started to tear up and the 3 men and woman hugged their foster mother. "Goodbye" Jewel said and they left and drove their runners. "I hope they stay alive" Carly said and Dexter nodded. "Let's just hope they don't get killed" Angie said and closed her eyes. "Well, we better be prepared to fight those guys" Sophia said and they all went to prepare their duel disks.

Runners

The former Signers were quiet through the ride and trying to hold tears. "Hey, let's not show those faces to them, they will think you guys are getting weak" Kalin said, breaking the silence. Jewel smiled and said, "You're right, Kalin, now let's go and find them" and sped off.

Aki's location - Team Satisfaction's old hideot

Aki was waiting for the other Signers to come and duel her. Then, she heard runners coming by and smiled. 'Perfect' Aki thought and gets off of her runner. They all stopped to a halt and took their helmets off. "Who is dueling me?" Aki asked and taking her restrainer off. Crow gets out of his runner and activates his duel disk. "Crow! No!" Jewel said and gets off of her runner. Crow stops her and kisses her on the forehead. "You and Yusei sacrificed so much for all of us, I thought over about it and decided to sacrifice myself" Crow said and smiles. Jewel hugs her brother and starts to cry. "Aki! We're not going to duel like ordinary people, let our dragons decide" Crow said and Yusei takes Jewel in his arms and tries to calm her down. "Good, more damage and less drawing" Aki said and starts laughing. "I summon Black Rose Dragon" Aki says and Black Rose Dragon appeared and roared.

Martha's house

Everybody at Martha's house heard the roar of the Black Rose Dragon. "The war has begun" Dexter said and Angie activated her duel disk. "Let's go!" Angie says and the Signers ran toward the door and saw the hooded men and women of the Dark Signers already having their monsters summoned. The Signers summoned their signature dragons. They attacked and defeated the Dark Signers. "Alright!" Alexis yelled after Angie defeated the last Dark Signer.

Team Satisfaction hideout

Crow summoned his Black-Winged Dragon and the dragons started colliding and hit each other and the opponent. Crow was getting weaker and weaker and his Signer mark started to glow and the others as well. "Crow" Jack uttered. Luna was about to cry. Leo tried to hold back tears. Yusei felt a tear in his eyes. Jewel was crying and trying to save her brother. "Black-Winged Dragon! destroy Black Rose Dragon and save the people of Neo Domino and Satellite" Crow said and turned around to smile to his friends one last time. Jewel pushed Yusei and ran toward Crow and tried to save him but, Crow already was getting hurt through the force and fell to the ground. Aki started laughing and Jewel summoned her Stardust Dragon. "Now let's see who's going down!" Jewel yelled and the dragon roared.

Martha's house

They heard Black-Winged Dragon roar and it faded. "Was that my dad's Black-Winged Dragon?" Robin asked and looked at his card. "I guess" Angie said and Stardust Dragon's roar was heard. "Uncle YUsei's dragon?" Alexis asked and Angie shook her head. "That's my mom's dragon and I know what that means" Angie said and added, "Aki and mom are about to fight and is going to be dangerous".


	7. Attack on the Signers part 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds: New Signers... Old Enemies

Chapter 7- Attack on the Signers part 2

Team Satisfaction hideout

After Crow destroyed Aki's dragon, Aki summoned it again and Jewel summoned her Stardust Dragon. Yusei, Jack, and Kalin went to help Crow. Crow was scratched and was bleeding. "Crow, come on don't die" Yusei said. "Crow, come on you have a kid in Martha's house and Martha needs you" Jack said and added, "Jewel needs you more than any one else here, just please wake up". Jack faced Jewel and his eyes widened. Jewel's clothes turned darker than usual, her hair turned black with no highlights and her eyes are electric blue. "Yusei" Kalin said after noticing Jewel too. "You think you were the only one who has a dark secret" Jewel said and her voice showed no emotion and she started to laugh. "Well, this is my secret, my mother before she died in the Zero Reverse gave me a crystal necklace and a letter was written saying I have a darker side of me and I needed that crystal so, this is my darker side" Jewel added. Aki started to step backward and Jewel smiled.

Martha's house

Angie's eyes widened after sensing her mother was turning into her dark side. "Martha, did you know mom has some special power?" Angie asked and Martha sighed. "Well, yes, I saw her with a letter and a necklace with a crystal next to the letter" Martha said and added, "The letter said that the necklace helps her control her evil side". "I think she released it since Uncle Crow maybe got hurt" Angie said and Martha gasped. 'I just hope he's not dead' Angie thought.

Back at the hideout

Yusei couldn't believe his eyes after seeing Jewel transformed into this darker side of her andshe was hiding all these years to the others. "You almost killed me, my daughter, and maybe you have one victim, now it's my turn to give back that favor" Jewel said and added, "Stardust dragon, use Cosmic Flare to destroy Aki and Black Rose Dragon". The dragon went over Black Rose first and destroyed it and later went to Aki who got scratched and was bleeding in her head. Jewel returned to normal and went over Crow. Crow didn't open his eyes and Leo and Luna came where Crow was lying. "Is he dead?" Luna asked. "Crow" Jewel said and Kalin checked his pulse. "He's alive! It's a faint pulse but, he's alive" Kalin said and Jewel picked Crow up. "We better hurry, Kalin you take Crow' Black Wing and Crow drives with me" Jewel said and they went to the runners and left.

Martha's house

Ice Dragon appeared and said, "Crow has a faint pulse, Martha you better get prepared". MArtha nodded and went to get ready for Crow's arrival. Runners were heard and the door opened. Sherry ran and saw Jewel carrying Crow and Jewel,Jack,Kalin,and Yusei ran towards Martha who was signaling them to go upstairs. "I knew that bitch would do something horrible" Leo said and slammed his fist at the wall. " We can't risk another life here, we have to do something and save us and the world" Angie said and started walking.

Nursery

Martha started helping the doctor, who came before Crow came. Jack,Yusei, Jewel, and Kalin were waiting outside. "This is my fault, I should've told him I would do it and not him" Jewel said. Jack slammed his fists on the table next to him and said, "It's not your fault, you tried stopping but, he wanted to returned the favor because you and Yusei did sacrifice your own lives so we can be saved".

4 hours later- 5:00 a.m.

The 4 former Team Satisfaction members were sleeping in Crow's room. Jewel would constantly wake up and check on Crow. Then, when she woke up to get some coffee, she heard Crow say, "Am I alive?". Jewel turned around and smiled. Crow smiled back and she went and sat on his bed. Crow hugged Jewel and she hugged him back.

Living room

Jewel gathered everyone and they all sat down, Crow had some help sitting down. "Guys, remember when I turned in this evil person?" Jewel asked and the 4 Signers and Kalin nodded. "I sensed your power, mom, Martha told me she found that crystal and a letter next to you" Angie said, pointing at the necklace. It looked exactly like Uzumaki's necklace from 'Naruto'. "When I was kid, I was known as 'Nightmare Moon'" Jewel said. "Everytime Yusei, Crow , and I walked with her, the boys speciffically picked on her and saying that name" Jack said. "Why?" Alexis asked. "Because she has a card called 'Nightmare Moon Dragon' on her deck and she uses it to hurt the kids" Yusei said and Crow added, "She's like Aki only thing is Jewel dosen't enjoy hurting people and not a phsychic". "So, that necklace is like a controller to control your powers" Kalin said and Jewel nodded. " Not only that, her personality changes and the kids get scared right away and they picked on us three for being on her side" Yusei said. "I still have Nightmare Moon Dragon" Jewel said and pulls a card from her card holder. She walks towards Angie and gives the card to her. "Why?" Angie asked. "So you can have it as a memory in case you can't find hope, you just look at that card and it gives you an answer" Jewel replied. "But, how did you transformed into 'Nightmare Moon'?" Leo asked and Luna elbowed him. "What?" Leo asked. "She dosen't like to be called that" Luna said and Jewel laughed. "It's fine, Luna" Jewel said and continued, "Well like Aki, I remove my necklace my neck and I transformed".

Martha sighed and said, "Jewel, you promised me you wouldn't transformed into that person after that incident". "What incident?" Jaden asked and Yusei sighed. "She attacked me when we were dueling" Yusei said. 'How, if mom hid her secret from everybody, except dad, uncle Crow and Jack' Angie thought. "What happened?" Luna asked. "I remember this" Kalin said and everybody faced him.

Flashback- Team Satisfaction hideout

The team came back from defeating a duel gang and Jewel was checking for bruises or scratches from their fist fighting. "Everybody looks good" Jewel said, smiling like an ordinary girl. "Did anything happen today to you?" Crow asks. "Well, I was walking to find some supplies or cards and ran into these girls" Jewel said and continued, "They started teasing me and punched them, worse part was that my necklace stayed here". "Alright, next time don't forget or else you would get carried away" Yusei said and she nodded. "How about a duel so we can test your skills?" Jack asked and she nodded. "Who I'm going to duel?" Jewel asked while getting her duel disk. "Me" Yusei said.

Outside

Jewel and Yusei went to their positions and drew their 5 cards. "I start, draw!" Jewel says and draws a card.

Yusei's LP: 4000 Jewel's LP: 4000

"I summon summon Necro Gardna in Defense mode" Jewel says and Necro Gardna appeared.

Necro Gardna: Lvl 3 Def 1300 Atk 600

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn" Jewel said, placing a facedown. "Nice, my turn, draw" Yusei said, drawing a card. A group of boys came to see the duel. "Look everybody, is Nightmare Moon dueling her teammate" A boy said and everybody started laughing. "HEY!" Jack yelled and the boys's gazes turn to face Jack. "Don't you dare call her that again or she will lose her control!" Jack yelled. "Are you sure? I think she just lost it" another boy said. Jack had a confused look, he returned his gaze on the duel and saw Jewel on th eback of her neck and the necklace fell on the ground. "JEWEL!" the 4 boys yelled. But, it was too late, her clothes were darker, her hair didn't had it's white highlights, and her eyes turned electric blue. " I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode" Yusei said and Speed Warrior appeared.

Speed Warrior: Lvl 2 Atk 900 Def 400

" When Speed Warrior is summoned, it's attack points are doubled" Yusei said.

Speed Warrior : Atk 1800

"Now Speed Warrior, attack Necro Gardna" Yusei said and the warrior start running towards Necro Gardna. Speed Warrior attacked Necro Gardna and destroyed it. " I end my turn" Yusei said and Jewel starts chuckling.

Speed Warrior: Atk 900

"My turn, draw" Jewel said. " I activate my spell card, Swords of Revealing Light" Jewel added and continued, "You can't attack me during 3 turns, next I summon Summoner Monk in Attack mode".

1600

"I activate it's special ability, while this card is face- up on my field, it can't be tributed, now I change this card in defense since it was normal summoned" Jewel said and continued, " Once per turn I discard 1 spell card, special summon a level 4 monster from my deck but, it can't attack this turn" . "I special summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode" Jewel said.

Alexandrite Dragon : Lvl 4 Atk 2000 Def 100

"I end my turn" Jewel said. "Well, it's my turn, draw" Yusei said and drew a card. "I guess I end my turn" Yusei said. "Fine, draw" Jewel said. " I activate my spell card, Malevolent Nuzzler, Alexandrite gains 700 Atk points" Jewel added and continued. " However, if this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, I can pay 500 life points and place the card on the top of my deck"

Alexandrite: 2700 Atk

"Now I activate Mage Power, Summoner Monk gains 500 attack and defense points for each trap or spell I control and it gains 1000 Atk and Def points" Jewel said. " And I changed Summoner Monk's position

Summoner Monk: Atk 1800 Def 2600

"Now Summoner Monk, attack Speed Warrior" Jewel said and the monk destroyed Speed Warrior.

Yusei's LP: 2200

Yusei fell to the ground. "Yusei!" Kalin yelled. "Is she a phsychic duelist?" Kalin asked and Crow shook his head. "Martha told us that she's not that but, can dealt damage and summon a monster like a phsychic duelist" Crow explained and Kalin nodded.

"Now Alexandrite Dragon, attack Yusei directly with your fierce bite" Jewel says and Alexandrite went over Yusei and bit him in the arm. Yusei started to scream.

Yusei's LP: 500

"I end my turn" Jewel said. "It's my turn, draw!" Yusei said and drew his card. "I end my turn, Jewel end this duel and returned to your own caring, loving, amazing personality self" Yusei said and Jewel's eyes widened. " You don't think I'm evil?" Jewel asked. "No, sure you have an ability but, look I like you the way you are, gifted or not" Yusei said and started blushing after saying those words. "But, I'll hurt you" Jewel said. "It's my turn, draw" Jewel said. " I attack you directly with Alexandrite Dragon, Rock Smash attack" Jewel said and the dragon started forming a circle of rocks and they all went to Yusei and got hurt so badly, he flew and fell on the ground. Jewel picked her necklace and said to the other boys, "Make that a lesson to all of you" and they ran as fast as they could. She puts her necklace on and returns to normal. "Yusei!" Jewel yelled and ran over Yusei. The others ran and they helped Yusei up and they went over Martha's house.

End of flashback

"After we we came to Martha's, Jewel started to cry and Martha said, 'Now now, dear Jewel, you lost control because those boys didn't understand your gift, just promise me to control them and never hurt anybody' and she accept it" Crow finished. Jewel picks her phone and headphones and plays 'Bella Stella' from Highland. Even though she dosen't understand the language, she still likes it since it reminds her of her past. "Let's go to bed" Yusei said and they went to sleep. Jewel and Yusei stayed up another while since she's having trouble sleeping. He kissed her on the lips and hugged her. "Forget about what happened to me and remember we have a daughter to be worrying about now" Yusei said and they went to bed.


	8. Attack at Neo Domino part 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds : New Signers, old enemies

Author's note: I'm going to use songs that were made, the songs used in this chapter belong to their respective owners and company , thank you

Chapter 8- Attack at Neo Domino part 1

Martha's house

Jewel was getting ready to record a song for a concert. "I better hurry or Angel would flip" Jewel said and went to her duel runner. "Be careful" Luna said, waving. "I will" Jewel yelled and drove off. " Jack was drinking his coffee and Crow came with a pissed off look. "Jack!" Crow yelled and Jack said, "What?". Crow facepalms and says, "I woke up late, my alarm clock was supposed to go off at 4:00 a.m.". "Jack, better apologize for making him late for work" Martha said and Jack scoweled. Martha went over there and pulls his ear and he yelps. "Now I know how mom had the pinching and pulling thing from" Angie said and Crow laughs. "Hey, guys look at the news" Elise said and they all went to the living room. "What's wrong?" Leo asked. "There's been attacks in Neo Domino, nobody knows who is doing it" Sophia said, typing at her computer. "Police say it's someone who is masked and the details are very little only that and he or she is cloaked" Jaden adds. "Must be the Dark Signers" Robin said and Angie shooks her head. "It's impossible, we defeated them" Angie said. Yusei came in and said, "We better get going, we have to fix stuff, remember Jack?". Jack shrugs and Yusei sighs. "Crow, aren't you supposed to go to the police station?" Yusei asks and Crow runs to the door and leaves. "I'll make sure these kids behave" Martha said, glaring at the kids. They took 3 steps backwards and smile. "Bye" Yusei, Leo, Luna, and Jack said and left.

Recording Studio

Jewel came in and the producers said, "Hey!". Jewel smiled and sat on a couch nearby. "So, what song I need to record?" Jewel asked. "Ask Angel" a bandmate replied. "Thanks, Chris" Jewel said and faced Angel. "Start recording 'S.O.S' with Rihanna" Angel replied. "Alright, better get some coffee,man" Jewel said and laughs. Angel smiles and Jewel went to the recording booth. Suddenly, a masked person came and activated a duel disk. "Security" Angel said and Jewel layed down. 'Could it be a Dark Signer' Jewel thought and heard vines and grunts. She got up a little bit so she couldn't be seen and saw the producers, Chris, and Angel getting thrown in different place by Gigaplant. 'Akiza! Why is she here?' Jewel thought, gritting her teeth. All of the sudden, the vines broke the glass of the booth and Jewel yelped. The vines went and grab Jewel's stomach and lifted Jewel up. "Let me go!" Jewel yelled and the figure chuckled. "You thought you were going to get away" the figure said. "I know who you are!" Jewel said and trying to get released. "Who am I?" The figure said and Jewel smiled. "Akiza Izinski" Jewel replied and Gigaplant's vines threw Jewel at the wall and she hit her head. "Tell the new Signers, more pain is coming" Aki said and leaves laughing. Jewel tried to get up but, the hit was so hard she didn't want to move. "Jewel!" Chris said and went over Jewel. People came in and Chris said, "Call an ambulance". A person started dialing and Jewel went into darkness.

Lab

Yusei was doing some finishing touches when, a scientist came and said, "Mr. Fudo, you better watch the news". Yusei gave him a confused look and the scientist turn on the big screen in front of them. Jack came and asked, "What's going on?". "Breaking news: the mysterious attacker striked again, this time in a recording studio" a reporter said. "Maria, give us the details" another reporter said. "That's right, April, the mysterious attacker who has been attacking for 5 weeks at Neo Domino City striked again, in Atlantic Records, where famous siinger Jewel Sophia Fudo was about to record and then the attacker attacked" Maria said and added, "The producers, Jewel's manager, and herself got injured but, Jewel is in critical condition, let's talk to Sector Security" . "What?" Jack asked and Yusei was hyperventilating. "How is your sister?" Maria asked Crow, who got there, investigating the scene. "She's not doing good, she hit her head real hard and Chris, her friend, told us that the vines of a monster threw her to a wall, that's all I know" Crow replied and left to find the attacker or Akiza. "More updates, later on, back to you Michael" Maria said and Yusei and Jack left.

Martha's house

"No way, how did this mysterious person knew mom was there and the studio number" Angie said, eyes widened. "She must hacked into the system and knew she was going to be there" Sophia said and Robin added, "Or she disquised herself as someone and overheard a conversation". Alexis nodded, Elise did too, and Angie picked up a card. "Is that Nightmare Moon Dragon?" Elise asked and Angie nodded. "We can't be cooped up in here, we need to help our parents before he or she strikes on one of them" Angie said and Martha came, overhearing the conversation. "Oh no you won't" Martha said. "We have to, they're in danger" Angie said and Martha sighed. "You guys are like them when they were teenagers" Martha said and they prepared their decks and left to Neo Domino. Martha picked her phone up and called Bolt Tanner. "Tanner? It's me Martha, come pick me up so we can go to Neo Domino" Martha said and hang up.

Neo Domino

The 6 friends were wondering the city, finding their parents. Crow passed a street and saw the 6 teenagers walking by and stopped. "It's dad, he saw us, Elise" Robin said and went to hide somewhere. "Angelina Sophia Fudo Hogan!" Crow yelled Angie's full name. "Run!" Angie yelled and they started running. Crow sighed and started driving his motorcycle, chasing them. Then, the 6 Signers split up and Crow saw Angie and followed her.

Yusei and Jack's location- Coffee shop

Yusei was sitting down, waiting for Jack to finished drinking his cup of coffee when, he saw a figure, similar to Angie, running by and saw Crow and he stopped into a halt. "Hey, Yusei, Jack" Crow said. Yusei smiled and Jack well, he didn't pay attention. "Why are you here, carrot head?" Jack asked and Crow gave him a death glare. "I was chasing Angie" Crow replied and Yusei stood up. "Angie is in Neo Domino?" Yusei asked and Crow nodded. "Also our kids, including Alexis, Jack" Crow said and Jack spit his coffee. "We better hurry" Jack said and ran toward his runner and sped off. Yusei did too and followed Crow to get Angie.

Angie's location- Downtown

Angie stopped running and starts panting. The others came to Angie's location and rest a little. "We are so dead" Jaden said and everybody sighed. They saw a car pull up in their direction and a door opened. "Is that" Jaden said. "Bolt Tanner" Angie finished his sentence and went and high- fived him. "What are you doing here?" Angie asked. "Checking on you guys and helping Martha with some errands" Tanner replied. The window was coming down, revealing to be Martha. "We just got caught by Uncle Crow" Alexis said and Martha laughed. "Alright, don't get in trouble" Martha said and they left. The 6 friends waved and heard runners. "Oh crap! Dad must have called back-up" Elise said and saw her dad, Yusei, And Jack's runners and their heads looking everywhere. They past them and Jack looked at 6 people looking at the newspaper. When they were not looking, they threw the newspapers and ran. Yusei turned around and started chasing them. Jewel was walking by with an ice bag on her head and saw 6 teenagers running. "Oh no, Angie your mom saw us" Jaden said and Angie ran even faster.

Runners

Yusei, Crow, and Jack stopped their runners to see Jewel. Jewel stopped walking and Yusei hugged her. "What are you guys doing here?" Jewel asked. "The kids came here and we're trying to stopped them" Jack replied and she laughed. "What's so funny?" Crow asked. "You guys, chasing the kids like they're Jaeger " Jewel replied and Yusei chuckled. "You still remember that clown?" Jack asked and Jewel laughed even harder. "Yusei, remember when Jack cried and gave Jaeger his supply of ramen?" Jewel said and gave an 'awww' sound and Yusei smiled. "Hey, I was emotional because we shared our ramen when we were kids at Martha's house" Jack said. Jewel finished laughing. "Alright, I'll help you guys but, I can't drive" Jewel said, rubbing her head. Yusei positioned himself into driving position and Jewel sat behind him, putting her arms in his stomach.

Signer's position- Store

They stopped running because Angie hit a tree for running way too fast. "We need to be not recognazible" Alexis said, panting. "I know, let's get dressed as cosplayers" Angie suggested and entered the cosplay store. They went in and dressed themselves as Team 5ds. Angie was her dad, since she looks exactly like him. Alexis was Jack Atlas. Elise was Akiza. Jaden was Jewel and the girls laughed at his outfit. Sophia was Luna. Robin was Crow Hogan. They paid for the costumes and went to show off their costumes. 3 runners passed by and they stopped. "Have you seen these 6 teenagers?" Yusei asked, showing a picture of them in a gathering. "No, Mr. Fudo" Angie said. "You sound familiar" Yusei said. "Really?" Angie asked and smiled. "If you see them, take them to Sector Security alright" Crow said and they nodded. "Nice outfits, where are you going?" Jewel asked. Alexis ripped a flyer out of a wall and gave it to Jewel. "Alright, be careful" Yusei said and they drove off. "Nice job, you dumbass, you almost blew our cover" Alexis said and Jaden elbowed Alexis. They started walking and some papparazis came and took some pictures of them. The 6 young Signers were getting really annoyed, especially Robin. "Can you please stop taking pictures?"Angie asked and they didn't respond, they just took pictures. Suddenly, they started running. Angie had a confused look and turned around to see Black Rose Dragon in front of them. Angie activated her disk and pulled out a card. "Nightmare Moon Dragon, come on and show your power!" Angie yelled. Nightmare Moon Dragon's body was black and her eyes were white, it gave out a roar of battle. "Woah, it's amazing, just like Jewel" Jaden said and Angie smiled. "Now, my dragon, attack Black Rose Dragon with Nightmare Burst" Angie said. The dragon's mouth was turning into a white sphere and it went directly into Black Rose Dragon's chest and got destroyed. Ice Dragon appeared on Angie's shoulder and smiled. "You know, that dragon was your mother most prized possesions, your father was amazed at it's beauty and use" Ice Dragon said. Angie looked at Nightmare Moon and smiled. Alexis, Elise, and Sophia started to cry after Ice Dragon said those words while Jaden and Robin were smiling at the dragon's beauty. "That's why mom and dad fell in love?" Angie asked and felt tears falling to her eyes. "Yes because Jewel had to go through a lot and Yusei stayed by her side, that's what love is" Ice Dragon said. They herd familiar runners. "Angelina! You summoned Nightmare Moon DRagon?" Jewel said and ANgie ran toward her mom and hugged her. Alexis went and hugged her dad. Robin and Elise ran and hugged Crow. Jaden saw his mom and ran toward her, tears coming down and hugged her. Yusei later hugged his wife and daughter. "I know what this dragon meant to you, mom, it was a symbol of hope and happiness" Angie said and added, "Not only that but, it helped you find your true love". Everybody's eyes widened and then they smiled.

Nightmare Moon Dragon disappeared and came into Angie's right shoulder in pikachu size, like Ice Dragon, who was on the left shoulder. Jewel saw her daughter smiling and laughing. Yusei, Jack,Crow,and Mina smiled at their kids smiling and laughing. "Hey, didn't Uncle Crow told you about Jack, Bruno, Yusei, and himself chasing after Jaeger?" Elise asked and they all laughed, except Jack. "Man, he got them good with those holograms of himself" Sophia said and they laughed even harder. Suddenly, the laughter soon stopped when they heard a dragon's roar. "The Black Rose Dragon is sending us a message" Nightmare Moon said and Angie gritted her teeth. "Do you know what it's saying?" Angie asked. "I do, she says 'Signers, you better be in guard or else my master and I will destroy you and Jewel Sophia'" Ice Dragon replied. Akiza came and said, "Angelina Fudo, you better duel me or these people would get hurt". The vines of Black Rose came really quickly and grabbed Jewel, Yusei, Jack, and Crow. "Mom, Dad!" Angie yelled. "Dad!" Alexis said, gritting her teeth. "Daddy!" Elise and Robin said. "Akiza, if it's a duel you want, a duel you'll get!" Angie yelled, activating her duel disk. The others did too, their marks glowing. Angelina's back started to glow, revealing the Crimson Dragon. "Guys, if there's Dark Signers, you better be careful, they maybe became stronger" Angie said and the 5 Signers nodded.


	9. Attack at Neo Domino part 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds: New Signers, Old Enemies

Chapter 9- Attack at Neo Domino part 2

Previously in Chapter 8

. "Akiza, if it's a duel you want, a duel you'll get!" Angie yelled, activating her duel disk. The others did too, their marks glowing. Angelina's back started to glow, revealing the Crimson Dragon. "Guys, if there's Dark Signers, you better be careful, they maybe have became stronger" Angie said and the 5 Signers nodded. Akiza activated her duel disk and laughed. Angie's eyes turned grey and her mark glowed more brightly. "Get ready Akiza because this maybe your last battle" Angie said.

"Duel!" Angie and Akiza said in unison.

Angie's LP:4000 Akiza's LP:4000

Akiza laughs and takes her restrainer off of her hair. "Angie! Be careful, she can dealt you real damage!" Yusei yelled. Angie nodded. "I start, draw!" Akiza said and drew a card. "I end my turn, I maybe go easy on you" Aki said. "It's my turn, draw" Angie said, drawing a card. 'Maybe this is part of a plan, I better come up with a plan or else' Angie thought. "I summon Breaker, The Magical Warrior in Attack mode Angie said.

Breaker, The Magical Warrior: Lvl 4 Atk 1600 Def 1000

"Since it was normal summoned, I place a Spell Counter on it and it gains 300 ATK points for each Spell Counter" Angie added.

Breaker, The Magical Warrior: 1900

"Now my magical warrior, attack her directly with your staff" Angie said and the spellcaster pointed the staff towards Aiza but, it reversed and went towards Angie. "I activated Magic Cylinder, now you get the attack" Aki said and the staff hit Angie's chest. Angie screamed and fell to the ground.

Angie's LP: 2100

" I end my turn" Angie said, while getting up from the attack. "My turn, draw" Akiza said and drew her card and laughed. "I summon Blue Rose Dragon in defense mode" Aki added

Blue Rose Dragon: Lvl 4 Def 1200 Atk 1600

"I put 2 facedowns and end my turn" Aki said. "Then it's my turn, draw!" Angie said and drew a card. "I summon Hannibal Necromancer in attack mode" Angie added.

Hannibal Necromancer: Lvl 4 Atk 1400 Def 1800

"Since it was normal summoned, it gains a spell counter" Angie said. "Next, I activate my spell card, Magicians Unite, since I control 2 Spellcaster-type monsters in attack position I can target one of them and its attack becomes 3000 until I end my turn but, my other spellcaster can't attack" Angie added and continued, "So, I target my Breaker to gain 3000"

Breaker, the Magical Warrior" Atk 3000

"Now Breaker, attack Blue Rose Dragon with your magic spell burst" Angie said and after she finished commanding, the warrior used a spell and destroyed Blue Rose Dragon. "I end my turn" Angie said.

Angie's LP: 2100 Aki's LP: 4000

"It's my turn, draw" Akiza said, drawing a card. "I activate Foolish Burial, next since Blue Rose was attacked, I can summon Black Rose Dragon from my graveyard or deck, so come forth, my Black Rose in attack mode" Aki added and Black Rose Dragon appeared. Everybody's eyes widened. The other Signers were waiting for an ambush attack but, it never came so, they decided to watch the duel. "One attack from that monster and Angie is a goner" Jaden said. Alexis gritted her teeth and yelled, "Come on, Angie, you can beat that mad woman!".

Black Rose Dragon:Lvl 7 Atk 2400 Def 1800

"I end my turn" Akiza said. "Well it's my turn draw" Angie said and her eyes turned white. "Oh no!" Aki yelled and the others were cheering. "I tribute my Breaker, The Magical Warrior, Hannibal Necromancer, and Ehren, Lightsworn Monk to summon Ice Dragon in attack mode!" Angie added and Ice Dragon appeared.

Ice Dragon: Lvl 8 Atk 3800 Def 2600

"I'm not done, I activate it's special abiity, I can Summon a level 8 or more monster that is a dragon monster so, I summon Nightmare Moon Dragon in attack mode!" Angie added and Nightmare Moon appeared with a roar from Ice Dragon.

Nightmare Moon Dragon: Lvl 9 Atk 4500 Def 3800

"Now, Ice Dragon, use Ice Blast to destroy Black Rose" Angie said and Ice Dragon destoyed Black Rose.

Aki's LP: 200

"Now Nightmare Moon, attack her directly to end this duel with your Nightmare Bite!" Angie yelled and Nightmare Moon Dragon bit Aki's left armm and Aki's eyes turned black to reveal her nightmares. All of the sudden, a man appeared and took Aki by his arms after her lifepoints hit 0. "Who are you?" Alexis asked. The 4 people captured ran towards Angie to help her stand up. Aki started becoming grey and left in ashes. "Woah, did she just vanished?" Jaden asked and the 6 older Signers nodded.

Martha's house

Angie got bandaged up in her chest since the staff of her monster hit her right there really badly. The others were watching 'Mamma Mia'. "All done, sweetheart" Jewel said and Angie hugged her. "Thanks" Angie said and they went to the living room. They were at the bachelorette scene. Angie started singing. The other girls followed, too. Jewel had the highest tone. Yusei stood up and went towards Jewel. They put it backwards to the beach scene. Yusei started singing and holding Jewel. The others were the chorus part. Angie danced and the new Signers followed. Martha smiled and clapped. Yusei and Jewel were spinning and laughing. Jack was smiling and laughing. Angie's parents started kissing and Angie closed her eyes. "Ok, smooching is not good for us" JAden said and Angie played 'Hello Kitty' by Avril Lavigne and Jaden started covering his ears and finding something to shut the music. Angie said, "Kawaii" and the others started laughing. "The battle is not over" Yusei whispered in Jewel's ear. "What do you mean?" Jewel asked. "Roman still has his army and maybe he would turn us into our evil selves" Yusei replied. Jewel made a worried look and they shrugged it off. For now, they need to focus on the happiness of Angie. Angie smiled and then got accidantly kissed by Jaden. "Sorry" Jaden said and gave a death glare to Robin.

A/N: Love is blooming, you better find out who (maybe) Would become a Dark Signer. Anyways-

Jewel: Please leave a review and let us a request if you want something to happen. *smiles*


	10. Heartbreaking news

Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds: New Signers old enemies

A/N: I'm so sorry for this long update but, I tried to get an inspiration for this chapter but, now i got it

Chapter 10

1 year later

Angelina, now 14, was meeting with Robin and Elise at a cafe. Angie smiled and sat down. "Hey" Robin said, sadly. Elise waves. "What's wrong?" Angie asked, concerned in her tone. "You didn't heard, Angelina, your father died" Robin replied and Angie's eyes widened. He left a year ago for a research, her mom was sad, she thought she missed dad's prescence. "How?" Angelina asked. "Somebody attacked him and he didn't survived" Elise replied. Angelina got up and started to run, tears streaming down. Robin and Elise followed her to her house. Jewel saw this and knew that they told her. "Mom, why you didn't told me dad died?" Angie asked. Jewel just had a tear in her eye and Angie went to her room. She closed her door and she sat next to her door. She looked at the picture she had when her dad hold her for the first time. She went to her computer and played the song 'Slipped Away' by Avril Lavigne and went back to her spot. "Who would do something like this to my dad?" she asked herself and reality clicked. Eyes were filled with rage as she knew the answer to her answer. "I will get you, Akiza Izinski, I will get revenge on my father" Angie said to herself and was watching the picture she has with her father.

A/N: Sorry it was short because it ached my heart write this part but, I know it wasn't fair for her to not see her dad one last time and he had to die that way but, you know I promise (maybe) I would not kill any other good guy unless I had my mind choose for me. Please review thank you


End file.
